Count On You
by MusicAngel98
Summary: There's a contest at Brewster. And the winner gets to sing a duet with Big Time Rush! When Stevie wins, will she finally confess that she likes Zander? Zevie! I do not own How To Rock, Big Time Rush, or "Count On You" from Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks


**Hey guys! I thought this little Zevie one-shot would be cute for Valentine's Day. It's kind of a crossover. You'll get it once you read it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (Even though for me, it's just a day to remember I don't have a love life.) Enjoy!**

**No One's POV**

Stevie and Kacey walked down the hallway towards Gravity 5's official table. Kacey suddenly stopped. Stevie turned around to face her. "What?" She asked.

"Look at this poster!" Kacey exclaimed. Stevie looked at the poster. It was an advertisement for a singing and song-writing competition. Each contestant had to write a song and perform it for judges. The winner got to record a duet with Big Time Rush! "I have to win this contest!"

"Good luck," Stevie said, "You have to be able to write songs."

"Oh please," Kacey said with a little bit of sass, "I can write songs."

"Then why do you stick Zander and I with the job?" Stevie pointed out.

"Cause I don't like writing songs," Kacey explained, "plus you like Zander, so you get to spend more time with him."

"What?" Stevie said with her voice going up an octave, "I do not like Zander."

"Mhm." Kacey said.

Stevie brushed off the comment and turned to go to the courtyard for lunch. When they got there, the guys were already there. Stevie sat next to Zander and Kacey sat in between Kevin and Nelson. Kacey explained the contest to them. Then she ran off to either apply make-up or start writing the song. Probably to apply make-up.

**-Time Skip (Kacey's POV)-**

It was 3 days since the contest ended and they were supposed to be sending the winner the e-mail saying they won at 3 o'clock. The school didn't want anyone to know who won, because they wanted to show him or her at a concert Big Time Rush was having at the school.

I'm so gonna win. I sing great and my song was awesome. Molly also signed up but everyone knows she can't write songs. My win was in the bag. It's 3 o'clock! The e-mail! I whipped out my phone and checked my e-mail. I didn't have any new messages. That means I didn't win. But if I didn't win, and Molly couldn't possibly win, who did win?

I walked passed the auditorium to check if there had been a mistake. When I looked in the door, I saw Big Time Rush! I guess they were meeting whoever won. Great. Now I can chew them out for stealing my spotlight. I heard the other door open. Now's my chance.

Wait a minute. The girl who just walked in, I know her. But it couldn't be. She turned around to greet Logan and I saw it was Stevie! Stevie Baskara! She was the one who won. I opened the door a crack to hear what they were saying.

"I know you guys probably already have a duet written," Stevie began, "but can we sing this song that I wrote?"

"Let's see it." Kendall said. Stevie handed him some sheet music and they looked it over.

James turned around, "This song is great." He said.

"Of course we'll do it." Logan beamed and high-fived Stevie.

"Who's it for?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked.

"Every song has either a meaning or a dedication behind it." Carlos explained, "So, who's it for?"

"Just this guy I like." Stevie said while looking down at her feet. She does like a guy! When Kendall asked for his name, she whispered it in his ear. "He's in my band."

I ran to the band room as they started working on the song. I slammed the door open and ran inside. The guys looked up at me in shock. Kevin stopped me. "Kacey, what's up with you?" He asked.

"Stevie won the song-writing competition!" I yelled.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"I saw Stevie in the auditorium with Big Time Rush and she said she wrote a song for a guy in her band!"

"She did?" Nelson asked.

"Yes and she said she liked him!"

"Who is it?" Zander asked. I noted the hint of jealousy in his voice. I knew it was him.

"It's you!" I slapped the back of his head. "How blind can you be?"

**Stevie's POV**

I can't believe I won the competition. Big Time Rush and I already worked on the song. It's going to be amazing. I get to show everyone my talent. I was practically skipping to the band room when I heard Kacey saying she saw me in the auditorium. She also said she heard what I said about the song! No one can know just yet that that song is for Zander.

This is bad, really bad. If she knows who it's for, then the plan fails. Wait; of course she knows who it's for! She's Kacey freaking Simon! I better stay away from the guys until the concert.

**-Time Skip (No One's POV)-**

The Perfs entered the auditorium and went up to Kacey. "Oh. Did you not win the competition?" Molly asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No."

"Of course. They must have realized you can't sing."

"But you didn't win either, Molly." Grace pointed out.

"Shut up, Grace!" Molly yelled. She snapped her fingers and the Perfs went to find seats.

Big Time Rush came out and did some of their songs. Then the stagehands set up another mic for the winner. Kendall came up to his mic. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" He said.

"It's time for you to meet the winner of the singing and song-writing competition!" James said.

"Who also wrote this song we're about to sing." Logan cut in.

"Here she is," Carlos boomed.

"Stevie Baskara!" They all said together.

"What?" Molly yelled, "Loserberry won? She can't sing! How could she win?" Then a teacher sat her back down and told her to be quiet.

Stevie came out and waved. "Hey guys!" She said through her mic. "I wrote this song for a guy I like. And he goes by the name of Zander Robbins!" The crowd cheered at the revelation. "This song explains just how I feel. It's called 'Count On You'"

The music started and Stevie snapped her fingers to the beat.

(Stevie) Now I'm about to give you my heart,  
But remember this one thing.  
I've never been in love before,  
so you gotta go easy on me.

(Kendall) I heard love is dangerous  
And once you fall, you never get enough  
But the thought of you leavin'  
Ain't so easy for me

(Stevie) Don't hurt me, desert me  
Don't give up on me  
(Logan) What would I wanna do that for?_  
_(Stevie) Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

(All) One, two, three, four, to the five  
(Stevie) Baby, I'm counting on you  
(x4)

(Kendall) Understand I've been here before.  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore_  
_(Carlos)But you failed my test,  
Got to know her better,_  
_(Carlos & Stevie) So I wasn't the only one

(James)So I'm willin' to put my trust in you.  
Baby, you can put your trust in me.  
(Carlos & Stevie) Just like you count to three,  
You can count on me  
And you're never gonna see

(Logan) No numbers in my pocket  
Anything I'm doin girl I'll drop It  
You_  
_(James & Stevie) Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to  
But I got be the only one

(Stevie)Don't hurt me, desert me  
Don't give up on me  
(Logan & Stevie) What would I wanna do that for?_  
_(Stevie) Don't use me, take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you

(All)One, two, three, four, to the five  
(Stevie) Baby, I'm counting on you  
(x4)

(Stevie) I really hope you understand that if you wanna take my hand,  
(James) That you should put yourself in my heart,  
(James & Stevie)I promise to be careful from the start  
(Stevie) I trusting you with lovin' me  
(Kendall) Very, very carefully,  
(Stevie) Never been so vulnerable.  
(James & Stevie) Baby I'll make you comfortable

(All) One, two, three, four, to the five  
(Kendall) Baby, I'm counting on you_  
_(All) One, two, three, four, to the five  
(Stevie) Why would I wanna do that? Hey yeah!  
(All) One, two, three, four, to the five  
(Logan) Baby, I'm counting on you_  
_(All) One, two, three, four, to the five

(Stevie) Now I'm about to give you my heart,  
But remember this one thing.  
I've never been in love before,  
(All) So you gotta go easy on me.

Stevie sang the last note with a flourish and looked down into the audience. Everyone was cheering except one person… Zander. He didn't look angry, or sad, or happy. He looked neutral and that was what made Stevie nervous.

He stood up and walked on stage next to Stevie. She bit her lip nervously and opened her mouth to say something, but Zander cut her off. He cut her off by kissing her. Stevie was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed back. Everyone in the audience cheered and Kacey squealed. Everyone got their way, except the Perfs. And they could live with that.

**Wasn't that cute? I just had to write that even though How To Rock is cancelled. I'll get the next chapter of New Kid, New Trouble up tomorrow or Saturday. R&R please!**


End file.
